Loyalty or Love?
by Aki Fan
Summary: Divine forces an amnesiac Yusei to join the Arcadia Movement. Aki now in a dilemma to do what's right or be loyal to the man who gave her a home and a family.


I dont own Yugioh 5Ds

* * *

Yusei grunted forcing himself to sit up. His whole body ached but what pained him the most was his head although he was unsure why.

"Where am I…?" he grumbled rubbing the back of his head where the pain was most apparent. He didn't remember anything but his name and faint memories of people he'd never seen before. Blurred image of a tall blonde man as well as an exuberant orange haired man appeared in his head. Then he saw a white haired man he was laughing with the rest of the previous duo except the blonde man wasn't laughing but frowning.

"Wha-" he choked out in confusion, why was he seeing these people? He had no idea know who they are but when he tried to dig through his memories they were the only faces he remembered. And then there was another faint image, much fainter than those he recalled before. She had flowing magenta hair that stopped just above her shoulders while two long bangs hanged delicately above her breasts. Her amber brown eyes concealed a deep pain. Her features were mesmerizing the only word Yusei could think of to describe the brief moment he saw her was beautiful.

"Who is she…" he whispered softly before flinching at the sudden shock of pain from the back of his head.

"So you've finally awoken from your sleep Yusei." A snake like voice cooed out. Yusei looked back to see a tall man standing behind his bed. His red hair curved in front of him like an arc. His proud emerald eyes stared at him with an amused expression.

"I'm glad you are alright, you've recovered a lot faster than our doctors anticipated." He continued his voice almost soothing but Yusei could tell it was faked. He wasn't sure why but something inside him told him he couldn't trust him entirely.

"How do you know my name? Who are you and where am I?" Yusei asked in a rather calm and indifferent tone despite the situation.

"I am Divine and I know you because you are a family to me, like a son if you will." The man explained giving a reassuring smile but once again Yusei would tell it was faked.

Yusei wasn't sure if he could trust him but since he had nothing else to go on and he couldn't remember anything but his name he decided to play along.

"I see…how come I don't remember anything?"

"You were in an-" he paused as if to find a way to reinforce a lie before continuing again "unfortunate accident during the Fortune Cup."

Yusei raised an eyebrow giving the mysterious man a questioning look. "You were competing in the Fortune Cup when an accident occurred causing you to lose your memories."

"The Fortune Cup…? What's that?"

"All will be revealed to you soon enough, but first there are more important matters at hand."

"Like what?"

"You recently joined the Arcadia Movement during the Fortune Cup, which is the group that I am leading; you can say we have adopted you."

Yusei kept his stoic expression but still skeptical of everything Divine has said so far. "But the accident, you said it happened during the Fortune Cup?"

"Yes after dueling against one of our members you were intrigued to learn more about our movement and soon you were recruited into our ranks but then…during a cataclysmic duel between you and the champion Jack Atlas you have lost consciousness."

"I still have a lot of questions, but I guess this will do for now." Yusei replied nonchalantly.

"Of course… you need rest; I will introduce you to our members during dinner. I will see you then." Divine smirked before walking out. Yusei watched him as he left still not believing a word he said.

"Oh Aki, I have something to tell you." Divine flashed a supportive smile as he walked up to the red haired girl and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"What is it Divine?" she asked with a bit of confusion. It wasn't like him to randomly approach her during the day.

"Remember Yusei Fudo?" Aki's eyes immediately widened at his name which made Divine's grin crook higher.

"Umm yes I do why do you ask?" she replied her voice trying to feign indifference but Divine knew she was extremely interested in what he had to say.

"Well." He began as if to tease her interest in the satellite, which was satisfied when Aki almost jumped at his delayed response. "What about him Divine what happened?"

"I hid this from you before but after your duel with Yusei, he approached me and wanted to know more about you and one thing led to another and I got him to join the movement."

"Really?" her eyes lit up in excitement and even joy.

"Aki would I lie to you? But you should know he gotten into an accident during his duel with Jack and he forgot his memories so try and make him fit in, it's ashamed that he hasn't even officially joined the Movement yet and he already got himself in some traumatic experience."

Aki gave an understanding nod, her eyes were thoughtful, despite her short encounter with him, he has helped her beyond what words can describe and now she hoped she can repay the favor by helping him during his misfortune.

He was a shining ray of hope in her sea of despair, although it may seems like an overstatement from their short time together she knew it was the truth. Originally Divine was her hope but she soon replaced Divine with Yusei. Divine wanted her to rely completely on him for love; Yusei actually wants her to love herself; whereas Divine saw her as servant Yusei saw her as a person. Although she regretted viewing Yusei as higher than Divine she couldn't help it. She felt as if she was betraying the man who gave her a home and showed her love.

"So I think I will let you personally take care of him until he regains his memories, I trust that you will try your best?"

Aki blushed at the words immediately turning her head sideways to hide the embarrassing red shade that now covered her cheeks. Divine chuckled at the sight. "Looks like our little Aki got a crush." He playfully teased.

"I-it's not like that!" she complained almost childlike.

"You should know that the only one that can show you love is me, everyone else can only understand you but only I can give you the feelings of love." He replied sternly, Aki nodded obediently but her eyes shows a bit of regret. The tall psychic decided to not dwell on the topic much longer and strolled off.

"Sir do you really trust Aki with him? I thought the plan was to keep her loyal."

Divine cocked an eyebrow at the psychic that approached him. "You've been spying Liquid?" he replied completely ignoring his question.

"Sir I only did it to ensure the success of our movement."

"The brainwashing technology is coupled with MY psychic powers as well, suggesting that Yusei will return to his normal self is like doubting my abilities."

"I don't dare doubt you powers sir, but how would you know Yusei won't convince Aki to betray us, is it wise to keep them close?"

"He will be raised here to believe he is loyal to the movement, there would be no reason for him to get Aki to betray me if he is happy here."

"But why put them together?" the psychic asked still confused.

Divine's face slightly scrunched in annoyance at how slow his servant was at understanding his scheme. "That duel with Yusei has gotten her so attached to him that whatever I say won't be able to undo the damage. Her mind is with us but her heart is with someone else."

The psychic's face finally lit up in understanding at what his boss true intentions. "So by putting them together you have a way to keep both of them loyal."

Divine chuckled and continued walking away. "That's the idea but there's more." Before Liquid could ask what he meant Divine had already left the hallway.

Yusei twist and turn trying his best to sleep, it wasn't the piercing pain from his head that kept him up that's for sure. It was Divine, something inside him just screams get out, he didn't trust him at all and he would prefer if he could just leave. Everything about that man was fake, if he had to fake his smiles and sympathy then he was obviously not a good friend, Yusei preferred people to be real with him.

But what if Divine wasn't lying what would possess him to join this movement, more importantly what is this movement about. He didn't have much time to contemplate the possibilities, a man dressed in a long black robe with green trimmings walked in. His face spelled boredom.

"Its dinner time and Divine expects you to show up." The man mumbled almost incoherently before turning his back to walk away. Yusei followed behind him the mention of dinner reminded him just how hungry he really was.

Yusei paid attention to note down every detail of his surroundings, if it comes down to it and he needs to break out he wanted to be prepared. But the task wasn't easy, everywhere he turned there seems to be another hallway, all the doors looked exactly alike and the floor seems to be endless.

"I see you are impressed by your new home."

Yusei looked up at the tall man who gave somewhat of a mocking smirk. His clothes were dressed much more elegantly than the bland green vest and black shirt he wore earlier this morning. If Yusei was raised in a wealthy family he would have felt bad for the attire he had on compared to Divine's

"The dining hall is just down this way." He motioned forward, Yusei stoically followed Divine before finally asking him about something he'd been wondering about the whole day.

"What is this Movement about?" Yusei asked casually.

"We are a group of Psychics that banded together for unity; we are a family for psychics. The outside world hates us so we are forced to unite with each other and provide support for one another. And we are glad to have you apart of this family."

"I am a psychic?" the raven haired signer asked skeptically.

"You are actually." Divine lied with another fake smile.

"I see." Yusei replied, he thought he would have known if he was a psychic but he decided to not dwell on the topic any longer.

"We are here to protect you from the outside world. They judge and hate us. By banding together their mockery will not break us down. Their prejudice will only serve to fuel our ultimate goals…" Divine continued, his last sentence was more of speaking to himself than Yusei.

"My bad I got carried away a bit there." He smiled.

Divine stood before a giant gate adorned with jewels and decorated with vibrant colors that somehow gave life to the dull brown wood. As if on cue the gate opened up as soon as Divine stood in front of it, Yusei thought it was automatic but upon seeing that it was an old fashioned door he raised an eyebrow questioningly. Divine nodded and explained that it was his psychic ability.

When they entered the dining hall, Yusei was surprised at how well decorated and extravagant the dining tables were, although the people there seems pretty bland wearing the same uniform with the same colors.

The food smells delicious but Yusei wasn't much of a food person, as evident when he didn't really look at what was on the menu. In front of the long rows of food sat a round table. It wasn't the awkwardly placed furniture that caught his attention, no it was the girl that sat on the left side of it, the same girl that he saw in that blurry half-dream state before he awoke.

She was even more beautiful and stunning then what he remembered. Her eyes still held the same sadness but now there were also nervousness and anticipation as well. The way he studied her eyes made him wonder when he was so good at looking at someone's emotions.

Yusei snapped out of his trance when Divine motioned him to continue walking. Just as he thought, Divine took him to the table where the magenta haired girl sat. There were exactly 3 seats; Divine took the middle seat which made Yusei sit directly across the said girl.

Her eyes widened at the sight of Yusei, almost surprised and…scared. Why was she scared of him? He didn't know he couldn't really read what emotions were going through her head at the moment. She seems to be making a face to greet him as if she was too scared to speak without permission. Her lips stiffen into a thin line of nervousness when she noticed Yusei studying her.

Divine cleared his throat demanding the attention of everyone in the room, he gave some speech about Yusei and something else about the Fortune Cup that Yusei couldn't care less about. Needless to say he zoned out his voice and kept to his thoughts.

"Yusei, this is Aki Izayoi." Divine finally said as he sat back down.

Yusei nodded his face still emotionless and unreadable. "Nice to meet you Aki."

She nodded suddenly giving a cold attitude to the male Signer. Yusei raised an eyebrow at her sudden attitude change.

Aki unwittingly bit her lips angrily; if he really was an amnesiac then he isn't the person with the kindhearted words that gave her a sense of humanity. He wasn't the Yusei she would call a friend. Meaning she would have to treat him like any other stranger in this world which deep down saddens her.

"Aki is one of our best prodigies in the Movement; her psychic abilities are incredible although she is still learning to control them. She will serve to be one of our best weapons against Yliaster." Aki flinched at his words; does he always have to treat her like a mindless doll? It's like he only respects her powers but not her as a person.

"You speak of her as if she's an object, I don't think Aki appreciates that." Yusei replied emotionlessly, his eyes never leaving Aki. Her mouth hanged open slightly shocked that he would speak up against Divine but more importantly that he stood up for her. Even with amnesia he's kind to her.

Divine subconsciously frowned at Yusei's remark but from his tone of voice he assumed the signer didn't really mind. "It may seem that way but I care deeply for Aki, only to the outside world is she a weapon but in here she is a friend."

Divine forced a smile and patted her shoulder. After that Yusei failed to decipher Aki's emotions, whatever Divine said really gotten to her, she masked her emotions the rest of the dinner barely saying anything outside of "thank you, yeses and no's."

Divine didn't even eat he just sat there observing both Signers almost predatorily.

The older psychic was hoping to alleviate Yusei's suspicion and distrust which were evident by his attitude and the look on his face. "Aki why don't you tell Yusei why you joined the Movement." Divine requested casually although it sounded like a command.

A brief look of fear overwhelmed her beautiful features. Her warm brown eyes widened noticeably, the light that was reflected in them made it out as if she was a cornered puppy. When she turned to face Yusei all that nervousness disappeared hardened into annoyance and frustration. She was about to open her mouth to speak before Divine stopped her by placing a single finger over her delicate lips. "Finish eating I will tell Yusei about your past if you don't want to."

Aki slightly furrowed her eyebrows at his words. She turned to face him her eyes spelled "no" whatever she were going to say she wanted to be the one saying it but Divine was having none of it.

"Aki…" his tone sounded worried but also annoyed. Her expression changed again back to a cold scowl as she stared down Yusei with an angry frown.

"I found Aki when she was heartbroken on the streets of Daimon Area. She hated her family and everyone from the outside world just like everyone here." Aki wanted to speak up but Divine just petted her head like a kitten, ignoring her protest.

"You see everyone hated and despised her even her parents, she found a home, the Arcadia Movement. We welcomed her with loving arms much like how we welcomed you." Divine tried his best to feign an understanding smile. Yusei would have fell for his sincerity too had he not just seen how controlling he was.

"Aki do me a favor and take Yusei around to tour the building, I have some things to handle." Divine smiled warmly but his eyes were a different story it was literally spelling out "no ifs or buts."

Aki stood up walked away without saying a word; Yusei reluctantly got up as well to follow her. They walked in silence for a good minute as they left. Yusei was used to silence even though he forgot his memories he seems to be a silent person, maybe it's just wired inside his brain like that. But he still wanted to talk to her, she was hurting and he knew it. He wasn't sure why but he wanted to find out.

"You barely ate." His voice came out indifferently, although he tried to put some emotions of caring into it he failed to do so.

"Wasn't hungry." She replied sharply.

Yusei was definitely not used to this kind cold attitude, "What's wrong?" he was sure something was up with her there's no way she could be this angry without an explanation.

She stopped abruptly and turned her whole body to face him, her soft brown eyes hardened into an icy glare. "You want to know what's wrong. Why did you act all nice to me and then you just end up forgetting about me?" she seethed.

It sounded stupid but she was mad at him for forgetting about her. It seems like every good thing he said to her have no merits now. She know it sounds stupid and spoiled of her but she still couldn't help but feel sad and angry at the same time that he doesn't remember anything about her. Logically it's not his fault but to her it was. It sure didn't help that her self-hate kept telling her she didn't mean anything to him…

Yusei's expression still unreadable, his stoic cobalt eyes stared back at her before finally opening his mouth to speak. "I'm sorry Aki for forgetting who you are, I honestly am but I can't help it."

She still glared at him angrily, Yusei let out a sad smile before changing back to an unreadable expression. "I just want to have someone to talk to; maybe we can rebuild whatever friendship we had before my amnesia?"

Aki's glaring eyes finally softened up, her shoulders slumped in defeat. "Do you always have to be the good guy Yusei?" she asked before turning her back to him and resumed walking.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm angry at you for a stupid reason and you're apologizing to me."

His eyebrow shifted in surprise. "I don't think you're actually angry at me for that, something else is wrong, if you want you can tell me I won't judge."

"You wouldn't understand." She replied bitterly. Yusei was supposed to be her savior, not a savior of the Black Rose like Divine was, but a savior to Aki Izayoi, and now that he's gone she have nobody. He was the _only_ person that understood her and treated her as a person. Now he's gone replaced by a stranger. He may be kind but he just wasn't the same.

Yusei kept seeing the heavy sadness in her eyes, it just made him feel obligated to help her "I might if you tell me."

"Just drop it."

"Aki-"

"Stop." Her voice came out barely a whisper. Yusei sighed and just continued walking. They didn't speak to each other the rest of the way other then describing the areas inside the Arcadia building. After the tour ended she walked Yusei back to his room. He still couldn't read her expression, other than the sadness in her eyes.

"Good night Aki." But before he could enter his room a thin gloved arm blocked his way. "Aki..?"

"Why do you have to be so nice?" She demanded.

"What do you mean?" he asked curiosity filling his voice.

"I thought you were raised that way but apparently it's just you to be so understanding." She meekly replied with a small smile but quickly replaced it with a thoughtful frown.

"I'm not sure I understand."

"It's not important but thank you for standing up for me today."

Aki's statement took him by surprise at first but upon recalling what happened earlier he nodded understandingly. "You're welcome."

"Good night Yusei." She replied softly before walking off.

"Good night Aki." He replied warmly, it was an honest good night that stemmed from his heart, not one that was said because it was obligatory mannerism. Aki's heart melted at the sincerity of his voice. She was sad to leave but she had to go…

"Aki I suppose you have a nice trip with Yusei?" Divine smiled as he walked over to the female Signer.

"I did as you ask." She replied with a shrug.

"Oh please Aki, you can't lie to me I can read you like a book, you're excited that he's with us now aren't you?" he smirked as he placed a hand on her shoulder as a sign of comfort.

"Divine I want to ask you a question."

"Of course."

"Why did he join the Arcadia Movement? He doesn't even know about us." She asked with determined eyes.

Did she actually dare question the man who gave her love and a home? But how convenient was it for Yusei to join the movement and then lose his memories. She just didn't buy it even if Divine claimed it to be the truth.

"He asked about you and I told him about you, about us. He wanted to join and he did show signs of _power_. It was just an unfortunate coincidence that he gotten into an accident during the duel with Jack." He explained unfazed by the lies that left his lips. Aki slowly nodded, she didn't watch the duel between Yusei and Jack so she wouldn't know.

Divine frowned when Aki's face still show skepticism. "My words are the truth Aki, you know I will never lie to you, the only words that you need to listen to and trust in is mine and mine only. Don't let your thoughts wander away, you know what that will lead to if you start thinking about things that doesn't concern you right?" he gave a snide smirk as he patted her shoulder mockingly.

"You're right Divine, I'm sorry."

"Good, now go to bed it's been a long day."


End file.
